Narcisos a ela
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: ChouIno :: Pela vaidade viveu. Pela vaidade morreu. :: UA :: 30cookies ::


* * *

**_Narcisos a ela._**

_Pela vaidade viveu. Pela vaidade morreu._

**Por: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira – Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell**

**

* * *

_Dinheiro_**, fama_ e busca por sucesso._

Vaidade_, o seu** pecado** predileto._

_Pela beleza _todo_ **sacrifício**._

**Vaidade**_, para manter o seu ofício._

_Toda **tristeza** escondida _atrás_ de falsos sorrisos._

_E a velha **paz esquecida**, _perdida_ num _**labirinto**_._

_Sua missão é _matar_ e **destruir.**_

_Vaidade a deixa _feliz_._

**_Por fim_**_ o nosso Deus nos faz enxergar toda armadilha._

_Olhos famintos por toda _**riqueza.**

_Vaidade _por**toda**_ certeza._

_Ele quem **seca** o calor da alma._

**Vaidade**_, a sua maior **arma**._

**Castelo Forte / Vaidade.

* * *

x**

**_Dia a dia de Ino Yamanaka_**

**x  
**

**-**Sorria! – Um flash. – Perfeita como sempre! Aqui liindaa! – Fotógrafo desmiolado.

Uma pose nova, outro flash. Mas o mesmo sorriso. Se observar bem, sem brilho.

Mostrando a roupa, vendendo o corpo em um pedaço de papel. Uma modelo feita de papel.

**x**

**_Uma noite na vida de Ino Yamanaka_**

**x  
**

Chovia. Muito.

O silêncio do apartamento de Ino era sufocante para Chouji. Naquele momento.

- Então é isso? – Ela não se dignou a olhar para ele.

- É... – Não passou de um sussurro dela. Tomou um pouco do café _light_ de sua xícara fina.

- Você não vai ficar comigo por que não sou esteticamente bonito? – Um suspiro dela.

- É Chouji, eu não posso. Como vai ficar a minha imagem se te virem comigo? – Ele franziu o cenho.

Vergonha. Era isso que ela sentia dele?

- Por um momento, será que dá para _não_ pensar em você?!

Um trovão cortou os céus lá fora iluminando parcialmente a sala.

- É isso mesmo que você quer? – Ele olhou para o café frio em suas mãos. Por mais que gostasse de café, o gosto desse café _light _era intragável.

- Sim, já tomei minha decisão. – Ele respirou fundo, pegou o casaco e saiu batendo a porta. Para nunca mais voltar.

Nem percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos dela. Mas não podia chorar, tinha acabado de passar seu creme de pepinos para a pele.

**x**

**_Outra noite na vida de Ino Yamanaka_**

**x**

Na festa de boas vindas da nova modelo da Uchiha's Corporation, a loira tomava um copo de _Martini _com delicadeza, mas já pensando em o que cortaria do cardápio no outro dia para queimar aquelas calorias.

Já havia feito de tudo para que o dono daquela empresa, Uchiha Sasuke, a acompanhasse, pegasse seu telefone, qualquer coisa. Pelo menos chamar a atenção dele. Mas ele se engraçou com uma garota estranha de olhos verdes e cabelo rosa. Cabelo rosa, por Deus!

Outra noite, em vida solitária. Sozinha.

_Quantas calorias têm uma bebida alcoólica mesmo?_

**x**

**_Uma ligação na vida de Ino Yamanaka_**

**x**

- Mochi, Mochi? Yamanaka falando.

- _Problemática._

- Shikamaru? O que aconteceu? Tem quase dois anos que você não dá notícias.

_- O Chouji._

- Não, não adianta interceder por ele, não quero ele, simples!

- _Você não quer por que não o ama, ou por que ele não é podre de rico ou modelo?_

- Será que vocês não pensam na minha imagem não? Imagine as manchetes: "Linda modelo Yamanaka com o desconhecido gordo". Você acha que eu quero isso para mim?

- _Narcisista! Será que você não vê que nem tudo é beleza?_

- Eu sou beleza! Eu sou linda, e todos sabem disso! Não vou estragar minha fama e meu sucesso por causa dele.

- _Eu pensei que te conheci um dia._

- Conheceu, realmente, mais a Ino que você conheceu morreu, Shikamaru. Morreu!

_- Morreu assim como o Chouji._

Fim da ligação.

**x**

**_A última __madrugada na vida de Ino Yamanaka_**

**x**

Chorava copiosamente escorada na parede, segurando firmemente uma garrafa de _whisky. _Não ligava para as calorias, valores nutricionais, muito menos para o amanhã. O agora já estava horrível demais.

Bebia e chorava compulsivamente. A vaidade a cegou e não a deixou amar. A vaidade lhe tirou os amigos que tanto tinha.

Tinha sucesso, mas tinha inveja. Tinha dinheiro, e vinham os _bajuladores._

Por trás de sorrisos falsos e capas de revistas, ninguém queria saber o que ela era por dentro. O que sentia suas idéias, seus pensamentos. Nada. Só queriam seu corpo, mais nada.

O único homem que a _enxergou _quando estava _invisível _morreu. E se sentia culpada demais.

Viu que a garrafa acabou e foi se levantar para pegar outra, com dificuldade, foi quase tropeçando-nos próprios pés pelo corredor apoiada na parede. Sem deixar de chorar por um minuto.

Errando a maçaneta diversas vezes, conseguiu abrir a porta do quarto. Andou mais um pouco e se jogou na cama abraçando o travesseiro. Olhou para a o criado mudo ao lado da cama, e viu os remédios que tinha. Remédios para emagrecer, para tirar a fome, suplemento alimentar, para dormir.

Pegou todos, todos eles. Todas aquelas pílulas e colocou na boca. Sabia o que aconteceria, e não se importava mais.

**x**

**_Uma manchete no jornal da tarde._**

**x**

**TRAGÉDIA NO MUNDO DA MODA.**

"_O mundo da moda hoje está de luto. A grande modelo revelação Ino Yamanaka morreu na madrugada de ontem em seu apartamento em Tókio._

_Legistas examinaram o corpo e comprovaram que mesma morreu de overdose de medicamentos..._

_... Não se sabe ainda as causas do suposto suicídio, o que tudo indica que foi depressão... "_

**x**

Pela vaidade viveu. Pela vaidade morreu.

**

* * *

N/a: **_Matei a Ino e matei o Chouji. Minha sede de sangue está completa. *--*_

**Set: Verão**

**Tema: 06. Vaidade.**


End file.
